


glimpse

by oswinne



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, what is it with nielwink and unlocked doors?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinne/pseuds/oswinne
Summary: What has been seen cannot be unseen and Daniel has never felt the saying to be so true because that one glimpse has left him burning.Burning with want that he has barely managed to repress until now. Burning with curiosity at just when Jihoon had found the time to take those photos. Burning with jealousy because some of those shots clearly hadn’t been taken by Jihoon himself.





	glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the nielwink I was meant to be writing but oh well ♡ nielwink thirst waits for no one, it seems (not even editing)

Daniel swears up and down on Ori’s life that it was a total accident. A slip of the hand, a mistake of a glance and really -- is it Daniel’s fault that Jihoon has personal photos sitting so blatantly in his phone gallery like that?

 

One moment he’s looking at the menu Jihoon had saved off the website of the restaurant they’re about to head out to, and the next, after his thumb instinctively swipes to see the second half of the screenshot, he’s staring at what is undeniably a photo of Jihoon’s ass.

 

Well, not that Daniel has seen it outside of their tight stage outfits in order to know but the lap shirt rucked up to reveal the tantalising expanse of skin is definitely one he himself had gifted to Jihoon recently. That, added to the fact that this was Jihoon’s phone, made it pretty clear who the owner was despite the way they had muffled their face into a pillow during the shot.

 

All these things, of course, are thoughts that come to Daniel later because in that moment it feels like he is entirely frozen. Well, not entirely - he can feel his heartbeat thudding loudly in his ears and he can feel, too, the way his accelerated heart has flooded blood downwards. But his gaze, at least, is frozen, along with his respiratory system as he takes in the sight of smooth, pale skin decorated by a singular, _cute_ , mole, against the unmistakable background of a hotel bed.

 

In a rather belated reaction he swipes again to get away which only brings him to yet another risqué photo; an aerial shot in which Jihoon is splayed out, one arm behind his head, knees apart with one leg stretched out and of course, the hand not cradling the back of his head is loosely wrapped around his cock.The hazy sunlight shining through the window paints Jihoon golden, the shadow of the blinds branding their intermittent pattern along his body head to toe, and what breath Daniel has left after the first encounter is taken from him at the sheer beauty of the shot. Trust Jihoon to take nudes that were themselves a work of art.

 

It’s only at the sound of Jihoon’s footsteps that Daniel remembers he had not been given Jihoon’s phone in order to see these things and frantically taps the back arrow but that of course only brings into view a collage of thumbnails of which Jihoon’s nudes are a significant proportion. Trying not to visibly panic, he locks the phone just in time to meet Jihoon’s speculative gaze as the younger stands before him, portable phone charger in hand, now ready to go out.

 

“Did you find something you’d like to eat, hyung?”

 

Jihoon is, of course, referring to the menu but Daniel now has other ideas about things he wants to taste.

 

The guilt weighs heavy in his gut after that, even as Daniel tries to reason that it had been a simple accident; tries to convince himself that he hadn’t wanted to keep looking.

 

Jihoon had trusted Daniel with his phone, forgetting that he had nudes next to restaurant menus in his gallery, and Daniel had big thumbs that made for clumsy touch-screen usage in spite of all the time he invested in mobile games.

 

Regardless of whether or not Daniel is at fault, he is still the one left to deal with the consequences.

 

What has been seen cannot be unseen and Daniel has never felt the saying to be so true because that one glimpse has left him burning.

 

Burning with want that he has barely managed to repress until now.

 

Burning with curiosity at just when Jihoon had found the time to take those photos.

 

Burning with jealousy because some of those shots clearly hadn’t been taken by Jihoon himself.

 

His thoughts fly to Seongwu, who has recently begun to demonstrate an affinity for photography; a desire to capture moments in time and save them forever. Daniel begins to wonder if that includes private moments revolving around their _jeojang_ boy. The image of Seongwu knelt on the carpeted floor of a hotel room, camera poised to capture Jihoon splayed out on the bed like a model arranged for a renaissance painting, causes an ugly feeling to curdle in the pit of Daniel’s stomach.

 

He dispells it as quickly as the image comes because even through the haze of jealousy Daniel can tell it’s unlikely. Seongwu’s artistic muse is clearly Minhyun, as much as the former may splutter to deny it, and Daniel knows Seongwu well enough after all this time to be sure that he wouldn’t fall into such an arrangement with the boy he insists his best friend is head over heels with.

 

He isn’t ー for the record.

 

Daniel isn’t head over heels for Jihoon because that would be disastrous. He is, however, nursing a small infatuation fuelled partly by the pent up sexual frustration that results from being constantly in the spotlight, and mostly by the fact that Jihoon is Jihoon and everyone is a little bit in love with him. (Or so Daniel convinces himself.)

 

But the depth of his feelings for Jihoon, or purported lack thereof, does little to prevent the extent of the impact of his little mistake. Does little to stop the way the sight returns to Daniel in his dreams and lingers in the corners of his thoughts waiting for just the right moment; when Daniel is too exhausted and too horny to fend them off with thoughts of cats or food or tomorrow’s lengthy schedule. It doesn't help that in one of the photos Jihoon had been wearing Daniel's shirt. Well, a shirt that Daniel had given him to match his own but that connection alone is enough to drive Daniel slightly mad.

 

Daniel will wake in a sweat, hips grinding down into the mattress, as the memory of dream Jihoon’s spread legs and pretty cock between them recedes until Daniel is left with only a bad taste in his mouth and a serious case of morning wood, the remnants of his own unconscious desperation.

 

Daniel will have his forehead pressed against the cool shower tile, hand wrapped around his cock as he lets the stream of hot water roll down his back, when it sneaks up on him. He will be running a thumbnail along the slit at the head, tightening his fist as he imagines fucking into some tight anonymous ass, when his mind will conjure up the way Jihoon had looked, pert ass raised to the camera under the dappled morning sunlight, and suddenly Daniel will be coming, not to the thought of a faceless lay but to the thought of his own bandmate pliant beneath him.

 

It’s not intentional but that doesn’t mean it’s any less awkward sitting across from Jihoon at breakfast afterwards, especially when it keeps happening.

 

He'll always start off with innocent intentions, or as innocent as one could be when jerking oneself off, but by the end it will always end up being Jihoon Daniel sees in his mind's eye as he comes into his own hand, as if the alluring shapes of Jihoon’s body are inescapably burned into the back of his eyelids.

 

Even so, he clings to his last hope that the awkwardness is one-sided. Jihoon, Daniel knows from experience, is as sharp as a whip; strategic and calculating when he wants to be, but not always totally in tune with the feelings of those around him.

 

Thank God.

 

It's a relief to Daniel that his poorly concealed attraction falls into one of Jihoon's few blind spots because otherwise he'd be fucked. And not in the fun way; in the friendship straining, group bond deteriorating way. And that's the last thing Daniel wants; not when they're essentially on the home stretch, fully aware that pressures will only continue to increase once their world tour ends.

 

Nonetheless Park Jihoon has always had a penchant, nay a _talent_ , for taking people by surprise, and Daniel is no exception.

 

Surprised is certainly one of the things Daniel feels when he opens the door of their shared room; although it is lost amongst the mix of absolute mortification and inappropriate arousal.

 

When Daniel had told Sungwoon and the VLive viewers that he was leaving because Jihoon was calling him, the truth was actually that Daniel had forgotten his room key and wanted to return as early as possible to avoid being accidentally locked out.

 

It seems he needn't have rushed, for he found the door to their room closed but unlocked. Perhaps Jihoon realised Daniel had left his key card behind and left it unlocked so Daniel could come in. That, of course, worries Daniel because who knows whether there are sasaengs roaming the halls and it would be ridiculously stupid for Jihoon to disregard the one safety they were afforded simply for Daniel's convenience.

 

Nervously, he pushes open the door and he feels his mouth run dry at the sight that greets him.

 

Jihoon, laid entirely naked on their shared king size bed, head hanging upside down off the end with his eyes closed in bliss at the feeling of his own hand stroking his cock. Jihoon's dick looks to be fully erect, flushed a pretty pink at the head from what Daniel can see between Jihoon's lazily moving fingers.

 

Daniel thinks he should probably leave, maybe blurt out an apology before stumbling into the corridor ready to curse out whatever divine power has dealt him the misfortune of walking in on Jihoon masturbating.

 

But before he can move a muscle, Jihoon's eyes are opening and staring straight at Daniel.

 

His eyes are open but his hand doesn't stop.

 

Daniel doesn't know where to look, unable to maintain Jihoon's intense eye contact yet drawn to other places he shouldn't be. He fixes his eyes on the ground, figures it's safest.

 

“Hyung…"

 

The first thing Jihoon has said, the first thing either of them have said, since Daniel entering the room. It's certainly an admonishment but not an outright rebuke. It's far too whiny, too needy for that.

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon says again and Daniel's breath hitches.

 

“Look at me," Jihoon continues and Daniel's breath stops entirely.

 

“W-what?" Daniel glances up in incredulity to check whether or not he misheard.

 

Jihoon is pushed up on one elbow, has stopped the languid movements of his hand and is instead pinning Daniel with a stare so sharp it's as if he knows the exact torture Daniel has been going through this last week.

 

“Don't you want to?”

 

Daniel has a feeling they both know the answer to that, only leaving him to wonder just what Jihoon is doing right now. If he's seeking to mock him…or shame him…or…

 

Jihoon is still waiting, apparently expecting an answer and Daniel swallows, loud in the silence.

 

“Yes," he hears himself say, voice a mere croak.

 

“Good,” a satisfied smile blooms across Jihoon’s face, “because I want you to too.”

 

An obscure thrill runs through Daniel at the hint of praise; the suggestion that he has given Jihoon the answer he wanted to hear, more so at the revelation that Jihoon finds some kind of pleasure in Daniel’s gaze; the heat of it roving over his body, the weight of it settling on his skin like heavy hands.

 

Daniel, as if in a trance, takes a step towards the bed but halts at the shake of Jihoon’s head.

 

“You can watch,” advises Jihoon as he slips off his elbow and falls onto his back once again, breathy sigh escaping him as he bounces slightly on the mattress. “But you can’t touch.”

 

To anyone else it might sound like a punishment, maybe that’s how Jihoon intends it, but as Daniel watches Jihoon start to touch himself, he feels the privilege of this view so intensely in every part of his body that it leaves him light-headed.

 

Tonight Daniel has found himself invited to the mewling, trembling, writhing spectacle that is Jihoon getting himself off to an audience of one and he’s not sure if he can even dare to call this luck for fear of disturbing the liminal space they’ve stumbled into. A thought too pointed is prone to burst this bubble and if Daniel understands one thing, it’s that he doesn’t want this to slip through his fingers.

 

Good thing he finds it hard to think properly around Jihoon, then.

 

For all that he’d had a hand around his cock only moments ago, Jihoon starts off slow, trailing the tips of his fingers down his torso, circling his nipples and tracing the outline of his ribcage. Skating over the trail of fine hair leading down from his navel, lightly grazing his inner thighs, close but not close enough to where he throbs with need. Teasing himself.

 

It’s with humour that Daniel makes the observation; Jihoon’s teasing of everyone else knows no bounds but at least Jihoon himself is subject to it too.

 

It’s not until Jihoon thumbs at a nipple, letting out a soft gasp, that Daniel realises he’s been holding his breath. Exhaling shakily, he wonders just how sensitive Jihoon is there, whether his small gasp would escalate into a broken moan if Daniel’s mouth was paying his chest the attention it deserves. Wonders how long it would take to rouse Jihoon to full hardness just by playing with his nipples alone. After all, it hasn’t taken long for Daniel’s semi to begin to show beneath the fabric of his sweatpants, just at the sight of Jihoon’s hands roaming over his own body.

 

After what feels like an eternity - a painstaking, breathtaking eternity - Jihoon wraps a hand around his cock again, just as he’d been doing when Daniel inadvertently interrupted earlier. Instinctively Jihoon’s knees spread wider and Daniel’s own legs weaken at the moan that falls from Jihoon’s red-bitten lips. They buckle, as if no longer able to support the weight of both Daniel’s body and the desire for Jihoon that is crushing his ribcage and making it hard to breathe. Daniel’s knees meet the carpeted floor at the same time Jihoon bucks up into his own hand and Daniel’s almost convinced he’s there in prayer.

 

He’s still a couple of feet from the foot of the bed but he’s close enough to hear every whimper, close enough to see the precome beading at the tip of Jihoon’s cock. Daniel wants to lap it up, fit that pretty length neatly into his mouth and have Jihoon squirming, gripping at Daniel’s hair incoherent in how good he feels. It’s not a privilege Daniel has but God does he want it. He can practically feel the weight of Jihoon’s cock on his tongue.

 

Unable to touch and please Jihoon with the reverence he deserves, Daniel does what he can to release the pent up frustration that has been burning in him all week. He doesn’t think Jihoon will mind, Daniel rationalises as he slips a hand beneath his waistband in order to wrap his fingers around his cock. He strokes himself slowly, eyes never leaving the boy laid out on the bed, but he tries to bite back the groan that threatens to escape, so as not to disturb Jihoon.

 

Then Jihoon opens his eyes and Daniel fears he’s been caught and slows to a stop. Even upside down, it must be clear to him what Daniel is doing, but rather than a rebuke - or worse, a dismissal - Jihoon’s wide eyed expression fades into one of hunger as he appraises the effect he has had on his hyung.

 

“Don’t- _ah_ \- stop. _Keep going_ ,” Jihoon instructs in spite of how breathless he is from his own ministrations.

 

Daniel is more than happy to do as he’s told. Even going so far as to tug down his sweatpants enough for his cock to spring free, long and thick and dark at the head as it curves against his clothed stomach. He runs his palm across the tip, gathering the precome there in order to make the slide easier.

 

He pumps his cock in time with Jihoon, imagining driving it into that plump ass he remembers so well from the photos he shouldn’t have seen. Is Jihoon thinking of him too? The boy once again has his eyes screwed shut and Daniel desperately wishes he knew what was going on behind them. Is Jihoon wishing it was Daniel’s large hands sweeping over his body? Is Jihoon imagining it is Daniel stroking him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion?

 

The way Jihoon’s head is angled against the edge of the mattress gives Daniel a clear view of his expression, the way his forehead scrunches in determination beneath the hair slicked to his skin with sweat. It also means that when Jihoon’s roaming hand ceases to pinch at his nipple, Daniel can clearly see the way Jihoon brings a finger up to slip into his mouth. It slides past his slick rosy lips into a cavern of heat that Daniel has imagined enveloping his cock more than once before. Jihoon sucks, cheeks hollowing momentarily, before he’s sliding it out again to join his other hand between his legs. From the way his breath stutters and hips jerk, Daniel suspects that the digit glistening with Jihoon’s saliva is circling the ring of muscle that has as yet been left unattended.

 

It is like this, with Jihoon fisting his cock with one hand and teasing his hole with the other, that Daniel gets the slightest glimpse into Jihoon’s thoughts, when the boy on the bed releases a shuddering breath and a desperate moan along with it.

 

_“Hyung…”_

 

For some reason, rather than satisfying Daniel, it leaves him begging to know which one, acutely aware that Jihoon could be up there, mind occupied by any of his hyungs. He could be yearning for the care of his Jisung hyung. He could be whining for the attention of his Minhyun hyung. Protesting the teasing of his Seongwu or Jaehwan hyungs. Begging for the cock of his Sungwoon hyung.

 

(Or all of them at once.)

 

But the frenzy of Daniel’s thoughts is doused when Jihoon pants out another whimper.

 

_“Niel-hyung--”_

 

Jihoon breaks off with a soft curse and Daniel’s abdomen, previously clenched in jealousy, tightens as searing hot arousal tears through him anew at Jihoon’s words.

 

Jihoon is thinking of _him_ as he touches himself and Daniel wonders if that would have been the case anyway, even if he hadn’t walked in and been invited to observe. Daniel dares to consider that it could be the thought of him that Jihoon gets off to in his private moments, in his showertime, just as Daniel has found himself coming to the image of his dongsaeng.

 

It is Daniel doing this to Jihoon, reducing him to the writhing mess on the bed above him, even without having to touch him.

 

Jihoon has such a potent effect on Daniel, consuming his thoughts and turning him on in the easiest ways at the most inappropriate times, but just maybe that power is equal; just maybe Daniel has as much of an effect on Jihoon as the younger has on him.

 

Spellbound into silence until now, Daniel finally finds his voice. “Jihoon…" The boy in question whimpers as if willing him to go on. “Come for me.”

 

The motions of Jihoon’s hand and the jerk of his hips have grown increasingly erratic and Daniel can tell that he won’t last long now.

 

“You're so close, I can see it, I know you can do it. _Come for me, Jihoon_.”

 

And Jihoon does.

 

He arches off the bed, mouth falling open in a silent cry, as the sound of Daniel’s voice, low and rough and firm in its command, brings the heat of Jihoon’s orgasm rushing through him, pleasure spilling from his pores, his mouth, from the tip of his cock as strings of cum paint themselves across his own fingers as well as his stomach.

 

Daniel’s own pace increases as Jihoon’s grows lax and it’s with an increasingly loud litany of curses that he comes; knees spread wide, head thrown back, mind and body consumed by thoughts of Jihoon.

 

All that is left in the room is the sound of their heavy breathing which, as it slows, comes into sync with each other.

 

On shaky legs, Daniel stands, tucking himself back into his sweats, and makes for the ensuite bathroom to grab a damp hand towel to clean Jihoon up with. When he returns, he finds Jihoon still lying down on the bed, but this time with his phone in one hand, taking photos of the heat in his cheeks and the sated twinkle in his eyes. Daniel dearly hopes that that photo isn’t one for the fancafe.

 

Spotting Daniel’s return, Jihoon makes to take the towel from Daniel’s hands but the latter shakes his head, instead working to clean Jihoon up himself.

 

“Like what you saw?” Jihoon asks as he watches the deft work of Daniel’s hands.

 

Instead of replying, Daniel glances up and fixes Jihoon with an intense look that he figures should be answer enough.

 

A smirk twists Jihoon’s lips to match the mischievous glint in his eyes. “The viewing fee is ₩50,000.”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes but the cheek is endearing, as it always is from Jihoon. “How about a kiss instead?” Daniel replies, as he leans down to press a chaste peck to Jihoon’s forehead.

 

Jihoon glows at the show of affection even more than he had post-orgasm.

 

Clearly what just happened hasn’t changed their dynamic in the slightest, and Daniel is content with that, he thinks to himself as he settles in to sleep across from Jihoon later that night. They are still what they have always been.

 

Daniel is still not quite head over heels for the boy sleeping next to him and-- Daniel’s phone lights up with a notification-- Jihoon is still a tease.

 

Daniel opens the message to see the photo Jihoon had taken earlier, looking absolutely debauched after coming right in front of Daniel.

 

This one is for Daniel’s eyes only, and he saves it. (In his heart.)

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back and fix some things up later but let me know what you thought ♡


End file.
